Drabbling Moments
by Makayla
Summary: Small drabbles on how Shin and Sena's relationship may have developed post-series. Warnings: One small spoiler and shounen-ai


Eyeshield 21 drabbles 

I am a horrible, horrible person- this should have been posted weeks ago! This is for Angel of the Fallen Stars who did me a gorgeous picture (the link to which can be found in my profile) from my last Shin/Sena story and I'm so sorry it's taken this long!

* * *

Missing

It was odd looking out of the window and knowing that Monta wasn't just around the corner. The city below bustled along happily and Sena watched the steady stream of colour lazily from the single-pane window of his shared hostel room.

America, as it turned out, wasn't quite how he remembered it, but maybe that was the lack of gun shops, impromptu beach football tournaments and 40 days of gruelling agony. He also hadn't noticed how many men either looked like even larger versions of Kurita, or even larger versions of Shin- it was more than just a little intimidating for a boy considered small even in Japan.

His roommate was one of the Shin types- broad, quiet and serious; and out of everything- the Japanese comics in the bookstore display; the ten-foot by fifteen-foot poster of clashing titans in thick padding and vibrant jerseys; even the small sushi bar only half a block away- it was his dark hair, intense eyes and the serious line of his lips that made Sena homesick the most.

Chance

His feet thudded against the concrete pavement and the streetlights of Tokyo were already starting to glow as the April sky turned to dusk. Sena brushed away a bead of sweat threatening to drip down from his brow into his eye and forced down the yawn threatening to disrupt his breathing pattern. He jogged steadily around the corner and slipped around a loving couple as he entered the park.

He'd been back in Japan for only two days and he still hadn't gotten used to the sudden shift in time; which basically meant he was tired _all the time_. He was still jogging though because during his time in America Sena had somehow developed a little voice in his head which sounded suspiciously Shin; a little voice which was very good at goading him into doing things he didn't want to do.

Like a five mile jog.

Ahead of him Sena could just make out the shape of another jogger and felt an instant camaraderie for anyone else goaded into exercise by inner voices (because why else would you be jogging at nine o'clock?) The broad form loomed a little larger and Sena could see he was wearing a blue jumper with a hood pulled over his head which gave Sena a sneaking suspicion that the other jogger was none other than his voice's corporal form.

His suspicion was confirmed as the stern eyes became clear through the dusk light and Sena felt his mouth began to twitch up into a smile

"Shin-san!" The linebacker slowed and stared at where Sena was standing with a large grin on his face.

"Kobayakawa-san," Shin acknowledged as he finally came to a stop.

"How have you been Shin-san, I didn't really get to talk to you at the match..." Because as usual he had disappeared somewhere between the end of the game and Sena's glance around the audience.

"I have been fine. How was America?" Shin replied with the same serious tone he had always used.

"It was good," Sena answered with an accompanying nod, "I kind of missed Japan though."

"I see." A silence followed Shin's words and Sena could almost see the conversation tapering off. He shifted his weight uncomfortably and he was just trying to think of something else when Shin, amazingly, beat him to it. "Would you like to run together?"

"That would be great," the running back beamed glad for any excuse that would prolong this chance meeting.

Bottom

"Shin, you're shoelace is undone," It had been an innocent remark, with no understanding of any possible underlying motives, and Sena had had no idea of its repercussions. Well, until he found himself presented with a very pert backside anyway.

For the first time in his life Sena managed to choke on his own breath.

Articulate

It goes without saying that Shin was not the most talkative person in the world. In fact likelihood of indulging in so much as a five minute conversation with the linebacker was about equal to the likelihood of winning the lottery.

This had never bothered Sena. Possibly as the circumstances under which Sena usually met Shin (i.e. on a football pitch) didn't really require much in the way of talking. However he found as he sat beside the linebacker, drinking a freshly-bought, wonderfully-chilled bottle of water after a particularly hot run, that the silence between them could be incredibly distracting. Mainly because it left his mind to wander to other things; like the stern line of his mouth; the gentle bob of his throat as he swallowed; the long curve of his back; his smooth, dark skin...

But then, without conversation, it wasn't like he was being distracted from anything important.

Elucidate

Sakuraba apologised later on; apparently his advice to the linebacker had been to make his intentions clear. Well, there was really nothing clearer than being kissed very firmly on the mouth in front of a large crowd of relaxing, happy fans who were just trying to enjoy the warmer weather.

Though, he supposed, there had been some warning first- that was, if you considered being told that Shin had something he 'wanted to tell him' was tantamount to a warning that he was about kissed very firmly on the mouth in front of a large crowd of relaxing, happy fans who were just trying to enjoy the warmer weather.

Consent

"So you're dating the fucking linebacker?" Hiruma grinned evilly as he peered over the tattered edge of a small, black book.

"Ah... yeah..." Sena rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly, but he wasn't surprised that Hiruma knew. The demon quarterback may not have been his captain anymore but that didn't mean he wasn't keeping tabs on his former players.

"Does the fucking manager know yet?" He cackled despite Sena being sure he already knew the answer.

The running back shook his head anyway and looked down a little shamefully; it wasn't that he thought she'd be perturbed that his new relationship was with a man, not after he'd discovered her computer desktop picture anyway, it was more reaction to not being told he liked Shin in the first place that he was worried about.

Hiruma cackled some more, "you best warn that fucking linebacker when she does then; fucking woman'll have a whole questionnaire ready to fucking interrogate him with." With those unsettling words, and an even more unsettling smirk, his former teammate smacked his sugar-free gum before blowing a lazy bubble; his eyes trained on the space just left of Sena's head. "Looks like the news got around," he commented in amusement and Sena got a pretty good impression of who was currently making a beeline in their direction.

"See you later fucking shrimp, have fun."Hiruma suddenly added and before Sena could make a sound of protest he had disappeared into the backseat of a waiting car, leaving the young football player to his doom.

* * *

I'll allow you to make your own conculsions as to why Hiruma was avoiding Mamori there XD


End file.
